1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-lock hinge and, especially, to a self-lock hinge mounted between a cover and a base of an electronic device to allow pivoting.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Electronic devices such as notebook computers and cell phones are widely used. A conventional hinge is mounted between a cover and a base of an electronic device to allow the cover to pivot relative to the base. When the cover is closed relative to the base, a lock mechanism fastens the cover and the base to keep the cover from accidentally opening relative to the base. However, as the electronic devices provide more and more functions, the electronic devices need more and more inside room for accommodating the electrical components. The lock mechanism occupies space for the electrical components. Further, manufacturing the lock mechanism also increases the cost.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a self-lock hinge to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.